<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine boy by itz_blakey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435871">Sunshine boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey'>itz_blakey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8 words less and it would have been a drabble but oh well, Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Sweet, fan poem, poem, skz - Freeform, skz poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a poem inspired by Felix. ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunshine boy.<br/>
Sunshine man.<br/>
Your smile shines brighter than the sun can.</p><p>Seeing you happy fills people with joy.<br/>
You light up their life by just being there.<br/>
Sunshine boy,<br/>
you are so dear<br/>
to everybody far and near.</p><p>Yes, everyone does love you so.<br/>
Their love for you can only grow.</p><p>Sunshine boy,<br/>
you will continue to be<br/>
your loved ones' sunshine on a rainy day.</p><p>On sunny days you're just as bright.<br/>
As well as during every night.</p><p>Oh, sunshine boy,<br/>
you are so kind.<br/>
You are always on my mind.</p><p>With every brownie<br/>
Every vlive<br/>
Every laugh<br/>
and every smile<br/>
you make living life worthwhile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>